


In the dark, I will be your fortune hunter

by muchlovelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Growing Old Together, Louis is kind of fragile i guess, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of War, Poem Form, Sad, Singer!Harry, Stars, War Era, War Era without homophobia, only a little, this fic is in poem form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchlovelarry/pseuds/muchlovelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When Harry turned 23, he fell in love and he fell hard</em>
</p><p>
  <em>with a bright, blue-eyed boy that he didn’t want to stray too far.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because Louis had become his dream and Harry was the sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their love was the stars and this time, it wasn’t too high.</em>
</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	In the dark, I will be your fortune hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work ever and for some reason, it's a poem. I kinda liked how this turned out though, so here it is!!  
> There's gonna be rhyming and this was all self-edited so sorry for the mistakes.  
> Title is from the song "Indian Summer" by Marlene.  
> 

**_"Fortune hunter, gonna play my part_**  
**_I'd be paying with the beat of my heart"_**

_**-Indian Summer**_

* * *

 

When Louis was little, he dreamed of the stars.

Oblivious to the sorrow from the wars,

his mind took him to so many places.

He showed himself sights and faces,

he took control and steered himself wherever he wished to go

in hopes that maybe someday, it wouldn’t be just a show.

Maybe one day, it would become reality

and Louis hoped that the world would accept his creativity.

 

When Harry was little, he dreamed of the sky.

But never the stars, because the stars were too high.

And Harry knew that no matter how hard he tried to reach them,

there would always be something, someone who was keeping him.

And so, Harry didn’t dream of the stars

because his reality, were the wars.

 

When Louis was a boy, he still dreamed of the stars.

But his dream had dimmed and he was tainted by the wars.

The sorrow, the loss, had all come crashing down.

His father had left the world without a sound,

leaving Louis to stand there, helpless with a frown.

He wanted to scream at the world because it was unfair,

but he couldn’t because his sorrow was shared.

And what he felt,

affected how his family dealt.

 

When Harry was a boy, he began to dream of the stars;

never straying, never daring to go too far from the sky.

His reality had brightened as the pain left with the wars,

but the stars were still a touch too high.

Maybe someday, they would be reachable,

but for now, it was unspeakable.

 

When Louis was a teen, he became too busy.

He had his family to take care of and dreaming was too risky.

But the stars were always there, faint, in the back of his mind.

Louis hoped that they would stay until he was ready for their shine.

 

When Harry was a teen, he discovered that he wanted to sing.

The idea of sharing his songwriting with the world had a nice ring.

And so, a dream began and it was speakable.

This time, the stars were reachable.

 

When Louis became a young man, he left home.

His mum had encouraged him, jokingly telling him to go “somewhere in Rome”.

And so for the first time in a long time,

Louis let himself think of the star’s shine.

But he didn’t stray too far

because deep down, there was still sadness leftover from the war.

 

When Harry became a young man, he became famous

and everywhere he went, there was a ruckus.

But he didn’t mind, not really,

because the stars had become reality.

 

When Louis turned 25, he met Harry.

Being with Harry was everything to him, yet Louis was still wary.

They went on adventures filled with laughter and silly wackiness

and Louis was reminded of the stars that had once brought him happiness.

But this newfound happiness made him fearful,

because Louis had forgotten the feeling that came with the stars and this realization made him tearful.

He wanted to remember, he really did,

but Louis was the ember in the midst

of a dying fire and he wasn’t sure if Harry could save him.

But Louis hoped he would, for them.

 

When Harry turned 23, he fell in love and he fell hard

with a bright, blue-eyed boy that he didn’t want to stray too far.

Because Louis had become his dream and Harry was the sky.

Their love was the stars and this time, it wasn’t too high.

 

When Louis was 26, he told Harry of the stars he once dreamed of.

He told him how his stars had disappeared from above.

He told him of the wars and he told him his history.

Louis told Harry everything and after he was done,

Harry had held him in the dark and whispered, “I will be your fortune hunter.”

 

When Harry was 24, Louis told him of the stars he once dreamt of.

Harry had listened as Louis told him that his stars had vanished from above.

Harry listened to Louis’ history and he listened to his times of tragedy,

and in that moment, Harry promised himself that Louis would never again see agony.

And so Harry held him in the dark and whispered his promise to him, “I will be your fortune hunter.”

 

When Louis was 28, the stars had returned for some time.

This time, his dream was shared and nothing was on the line.

Together, hands entwined, they faced each other.

With rings and vows, they promised to be lovers

until forever, and when forever ended

they would have eternity with a love that was intended.

 

When Harry was 26, his biggest dream came true.

It consisted of a ring, a certificate, and a black suit.

It was shared among the people he treasured most,

the people who raised their glasses in a toast.

He had found the love of his life,

and the world had accepted that it wasn’t a wife.

 

When Louis was 30, Harry told him he wanted a baby.

Louis had shrugged, and replied with a casual “Maybe.”

But in his head, a dream had already appeared.

This dream was a baby, and it wouldn’t disappear.

And so, Louis agreed wholeheartedly,

and they made their dream a reality.

 

When Harry was 28, he held in his hands, his very first child.

The feeling was exhilarating, and slightly wild.

Harry had looked up and gazed tearfully at Lou,

whose eyes were so bright and so tenerife blue.

This warm, little body with a heart beating strong,

made him hope that he would never, ever be gone.

 

When Louis was 35, he dreamed of the stars.

The stars still shined and they were never too far.

He had three kids, a girl and two boys, whom he loved to the ends of the earth.

He had Harry, who had brought the stars back for him and filled his life with mirth.

Finally, Louis had continued his family tree.

All was well, as it should be.

 

When Harry was 32, he dreamed of the stars.

The stars were still dazzling and they were never too far.

Harry was in his own personal heaven, what he describes as paradise,

but he wanted to take Louis to see all the sights.

Harry wanted Louis to see all the places,

the places he once dreamed of before they were somewhat erased.

 

When Louis was 40, he traveled the world.

Harry had taken him, just as he promised he would.

They packed their bags and left their home,

and for months with their darling children, they traveled and this time, Louis really did go “somewhere in Rome”.

They went wherever they wanted to go,

this time, it wasn’t for show.

 

When Harry was 38, he witnessed the most breathtaking things.

He and Louis had become like birds, traveling worldwide with their wings,

fluttering and beating as one.

And even better, their experiences were shared with their daughter and three sons.

 

When Louis was 48, everything was wonderful.

His children had all grown, except for their third son who was still 10, and their lives had been blissful.

Their first son would soon be going to a university,

their second son would be following him closely.

Their daughter was just entering secondary school,

and she was a fierce thing that could never be taken as fool.

 

When Harry was 46, a tiny cloud was reigning over the stars.

However, this cloud was nothing like the wars.

No, this cloud was far worse, because it could turn into a storm,

or even worse, a hurricane that destroys everything and burns.

But he couldn’t tell his family, not yet.

because everything was good, and he didn’t want them to fret.

 

When Louis was 50, the stars began to flicker.

Everything was seeming like a whisper.

Harry had now become his dream and Louis was the sky,

Harry’s health were the stars and this time around, they seemed a little too high.

 

When Harry was 48, he was still fighting.

But the cancer that had poisoned his body seemed to be winning.

Still, he clung to the hope and to his dream,

That he would win and be with Louis forever because they were a team.

And because he had promised forever,

and even if they had an eternity after forever,

all good things must come to an end.

Harry hoped his hardest that this would mend.

 

When Louis was 55, the stars had seemed to dull.

Harry was losing hope, and the stars were beginning to look small.

But Louis still believed, he had to, because he refused to think about life without Harry.

He refused to think, and so he believed, but the future was scary,

because Louis didn’t know if he could hold on

to Harry if it was Harry’s time to move on.

 

When Harry was 53, his heart became too weak.

The fight was so hard and his body began to speak.

“You can’t do this anymore, you can’t be saved,” it said.

“I’m too tired, please just let me rest.” it begged.

But there was also his heart that told him to stay strong.

“You still have Louis and your kids, trust me when I say that this is where you belong.”

 

When Louis was 56, the stars were glowing with life again.

Harry had won, and this wasn’t the end.

Louis was so impossibly happy because his Harry was still here, and alive.

And Louis was so impossibly thankful that he still had Harry because otherwise, Louis wouldn’t have known how to survive.

 

When Harry was 54, everything was finally okay.

His body and his heart were finally out of harm’s way.

The cancer had left his body and had vanished to a place beyond the stars,

all that was left was merely a trace of his once long and once beautiful hair accompanied with several scars.

 

When Louis was 60, everything was white.

His beloved daughter was getting married and it was such a monumental sight

to see his gorgeous husband walking her down the aisle.

Later that night, Louis took a moment to himself and breathed the stars in, sending a silent wish for them to stay awhile.

Harry soon found him, but Louis wasn’t surprised at all.

Harry would always find him, all he had to do was call.

 

When Harry was 58, he witnessed one of the most magical moments.

His baby girl was getting married and he was walking her down the aisle, much to his enjoyment.

Before the wedding, Harry took a moment to himself and flashed back to his own magical day.

The day he married Louis and the day he made his promise to stay.

He had kept his promise so far, and now, it was his daughter’s turn to make that same vow.

And so, Harry grasped her shaking hand, steadying her, and before they walked, he whispered, “I love you, sweetie and I’m so proud.”

 

When Louis was 65, he was surrounded by love.

There were children everywhere and they always wanted his attention. “Look, Pop Pop! Look at that plane, look at the sky above!”

And he would always reply with a fond chuckle, eyes crinkled.

He was no longer the young, fresh faced man he was before, but Louis loved how his face was a little wrinkled.

It was symbolic to him, it meant that he had lived.

And oh, how Louis had lived.

 

When Harry was 63, he felt so lucky.

His life had difficult holes where he had stumbled, even twisted his ankle, but Louis had always been there to catch him before he lost himself, before everything got too cloudy.

Harry was so grateful for the boy with blue eyes,

and even after 40 years, the love he felt for Louis was still burning with a fiery passion that could surpass anything, even the skies.

Their love had touched the stars,

and both of them had a history that had begun with the wars.

 

When Louis and Harry were old, everything was good, everything was okay.

The stars that Louis had dreamed of as a little boy had stayed.

The sky that Harry had strayed from still remained.

They had brought Louis and Harry together

with the intent that they would dream with each other forever.

And when forever was over, their love would still be here,

because their love became the stars and the stars were always near.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys liked this...give kudos if you did xx


End file.
